


From The Very First Day

by locked_prism



Series: TS Writing Games [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, First Meetings, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: Roman sees a very pretty guy on his ride back home and he hopes the guy doesn’t notice his staring
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: TS Writing Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	From The Very First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Person A is a tired artist, person B is very handsome. When person A sees person B on public transport they just stare at them so they can draw them later
> 
> I did what I could with it

Roman had just finished work and he got on his train to finally go home. He plopped down on his seat, exhausted. He looked up and saw a man sitting across from him. He immediately blushed at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. The man was wearing a hat that blocked his face slightly but Roman could still see it perfectly. He had beautiful fluffy hair and a big scar that covered about half of his face. His clothes were more formal than casual and they looked amazing. 

He realized he was staring and quickly turned away but he would steal a few glances towards the man. At one point he thought he saw the man smirking at him. He tried his best to commit his face to memory. When he got home he wanted draw him. 

~~~

After Roman got home and settled down after the long day at work he got out some of his art supplies with his sketchbook and started drawing that beautiful man he saw today. 

He was focusing extremely hard on this task as his pencil slid against the paper, the marks of graphite forming shapes. His tongue stuck out in concentration. Later he added in color although the man wasn’t wearing much but he put in a few yellow highlights that he remembered he had seen on him. The scar was very Interesting to draw as well. 

When he had finished the piece he was proud of it but he noticed some mistakes he had made. He was always too hard on himself and tried to take a bit more pride in it. He smiled at it and thought about the same man. He was very fun to draw. 

He closed the book and placed it in his bag. He headed off to grab something to eat before he would retire for the day. 

~~~

The next day’s work was less tiring than the day before and he was thankful for that. 

He got on the train again and sat in the same spot he had yesterday in hopes of seeing the beautiful man again. To his delight he was sitting across from him, he smiled at that but he didn’t stare this time because that would be weird. He looked down and clenched the straps to his bag in his hands. 

He felt someone sitting next to him and when he looked up he found the man in the seat. 

“Hello,” said the man, looking at Roman and he gave a small smile. The man's voice was like music to Roman’s ears and just as beautiful as the rest of him. 

“Hey,” Roman said back to him. 

“My name is Janus,” the man offered his hand and Roman took it to shake, “Nice to meet you.” 

Roman’s hand lingered then he quickly moved it down to his side once he noticed that. He was looking into Janus’s eyes as he spoke which were a very lovely brown. “Uh, nice to meet you too. I’m Roman.” 

“I noticed you staring at me yesterday,” Janus smirked. Roman’s eyes widened at the realisation of being caught. 

“I hope it wasn’t because of this,” Janus said as he motioned to his scar. 

Roman quickly ran to make sure that he didn’t think that, “No! No, it wasn’t at all,” he spat out. 

“Oh? Then what was the reason?” Janus asked. 

“I-uh,” Roman blushed at the reason, “I wanted to draw you. I like to draw,” he said which technically wasn’t a lie. 

“You’re an artist?” Janus asked. Roman didn’t like to use that word on himself, it seemed so much nicer than him. “And you drew me?!” Janus asked and his smirk was turning more into a smile as the conversation went on, “Can see the drawing?” 

“Sure,” Roman stuttered out and went ruffling through his bag until he reached his sketchbook that he threw in there last night. He opened it up to the page that the drawing was on and handed it to Janus. He usually didn’t show people his drawings much especially not to someone he barely knows but this time felt appropriate. 

Janus looked at the drawing of himself in awe, touched that someone would draw him like this. And the drawing looked fantastic, Roman did an amazing job. 

“It may not be good since it’s from memory,” Roman gave an excuse. 

“Nonsense! It’s amazing.” 

“You think so?”

“Of course.” 

Janus took out a pen from his pocket and put it to an edge of the paper where it wouldn't touch the drawing, “Do you mind?” he asked and Roman shook his head indicating that it was fine. Janus clicked the pen and scribbled something down and handed it back to Roman. Roman looked down at it and realized that he gave him his number. He felt his cheeks flush at it. Janus only winked at him and slid the pen back into his pocket. 

His stop came and he had to get off but Roman would be giving Janus a call.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
